Honesty Time
by XTiaX13
Summary: Hanna and Aria are having a sleepover when Aria's feelings for Jason are revealed and Hanna gets a crazy idea.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This takes place after episode 2X08. Aria is still texting Jason and Emily is out of the hospital. So, I hope you guys like it! I love this couple so much, and I really want them together. Who's with me?!**

**Title:**** Honesty Time**

**By:**** XRoseX13**

**Summary:**** Hanna and Aria are having a sleepover when Aria's feelings for Jason are revealed and Hanna gets a crazy idea. **

**Pairing:**** Aria and Jason**

**Characters:**** Aria and Hanna**

**Status:**** Complete**

**Genre:**** General**

**Rating:**** T**

**Category:**** Pretty Little Liars**

"Em, are you sure you don't want to come?" Hanna said as she finished packing her bag for the Aria's sleepover. "It's gonna be fun."

Emily looked up from her books and shook her head. "No, I have to study; I have two tests Monday." She said and continued writing her notes.

"It's Friday night." Hanna said as she sat down beside her bag. "Studying is for Sunday night. Come on. Let's just get away from school and A for the weekend." She said trying to persuade Emily to come with her. Spencer wasn't going to be there either because Melissa had just gotten back with her mom, and she wanted to try to talk to her.

'Han, I never get to study in here, in the quiet, and plus, I want to catch up on some sleep, which won't happen at a sleepover. I'll go next time." She said pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Have fun though. Text me if anything happens." She said, meaning if 'A' pulled anything.

"Ditto" Hanna told her as she grabbed her bags and keys. "Happy studying." She said over her shoulder.

When she got there and rang the doorbell, Aria answered, already in her pj's.

"Hey, so we actually have the house to ourselves. Mike's at a friend's." Aria said smiling and letting Hannah in. Her parents had decided to go on a weekend trip after the stress of the last few days.

"Cool. So, it looks like it's just going to be us. I couldn't get Emily away from the books. " Hanna said as she put her bags down and walked into the living room, seeing the movies and food. "But I'm sure glad _I'm_ here. That looks delicious.' She told Aria while pointing at the candy.

"Yeah, I pulled out all the stops. We deserve it." Aria answered as she sat cross legged on the pillows on the floor. "Although it may be a little much. I was expecting one more body. But this is nice," She said, smiling at Hanna "We haven't hung out, just us, in forever." She said as she watched Hanna pull out her pajamas.

"I know, it feels different.' She said as she went to the bathroom to change "But in a good way." She added when she came back in. Aria looked up from her phone and smiled.

"I agree." She said.

"Okay, put your phone down, tell Ezra you're with your BFF right now. Do you see me talking to Caleb?" She asked.

"Oh, you would be if he texted you." Aria answered back. "And it's not Ezra." She said as she replied to another text, instantly thinking that her confession was a mistake.

"Then who is it?" Hanna asked as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"It's. . . um. . . it's Jason." Aria said and Hanna froze in the middle of opening a pop.

"Is he irritating you?" She asked, "Here give me your phone, I'll tell him off." She said holding her hand out without letting Aria answer.

"No, Han, it's not like that." Aria answered laughing.

"Then why are you talking to him?" She asked looking genuinely confused.

"I don't know, we've just been texting a lot lately." Aria answered, chuckling a little at Hanna's expression.

"Since when?" She asked.

"Well, he kinda caught Mike trying to break into his house and brought him home without calling the police, or anyone else for that matter, and we've been talking about that, mostly, I guess." Aria answered, shrugging as her phone vibrated again. Hanna grabbed it before she could.

"Aria, you know you can tell us anything." Hanna said holding Aria's phone in her hands.

"Yeah, I know that."

"Then why didn't you tell me about Jason?" She asked

"Because for one, there isn't anything to tell. And two, you know how Spencer reacted when Emily went out with Toby. " She said as Hanna gave her phone back.

"Yeah, but now she loves Toby."

"Exactly, she didn't even give him a chance when he was someone she could love. I just didn't want to hear it about Jason, and I still don't. We're just friends anyway." She said reading the text.

"What about you and Ezra? Are you two still. . ." She asked trailing off.

"Yeah, we are. Another reason it didn't seem worth mentioning." She said texting.

"Aria," Hanna said, "You like him. I can tell." Aria looked up at Hanna and saw understanding. Not exactly what she'd been expecting.

"I don't know how I feel. I'm really confused. I mean, he's Ali's _brother_. And I have a boyfriend. And a million other reasons why I shouldn't care about him." She said sighing.

"But you do. It's understandable. He's hot as hell." She said leaning against the couch.

"Yeah, and you haven't seen his abs." Aria said smiling at the memory.

"And you have?!" Hanna asked, shocked.

"It's not like that." Aria said quickly, jumping to clear up the confusion she'd caused. "I was looking for Mike one day at the basketball courts and Jason was there playing. We talked for a minute." Aria said, once again smiling at the memory of it.

"And he looked totally hot, right?" Hanna asked.

"Oh yeah, so good. Glistening good." Aria said nodding, once again texting him. She grabbed a can of whipped cream and sprayed it into her mouth.

"Well, what did you guys talk about?" She asked

"Mike, mostly. And he said he remembered my pink hair. He liked it." Aria said smiling.

"Really?" Hanna asked incredulously.

"That's what I said!" Aria said laughing and filling Hanna's open mouth with whipped cream. Hanna ate it and looked at Aria with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Get dressed" She said standing up and grabbing her clothes.

"No," Aria said firmly, scared of what Hanna was thinking.

"Go, or I will drag you, and you know I will."

Aria decided it would be best for her to just go along with what Hanna said, so she put on sweats and grabbed a hoodie. Hanna was dressed in her normal perfect clothes, but Aria didn't care that she looked like a bum.

"Where are we going Hanna?" Aria asked as they got into Hanna's car. Hanna ignored her and left her in confusion until they pulled into a drugstore parking lot.

"Come on." Hanna said getting out of the car.

Aria reluctantly agreed and followed Hanna, but by the time she got through the doors, Hanna was gone. Aria sighed and shoved her hands in the pockets of her hoodie and pulled out her cell. She was replying to Jason's latest text when she looked up and saw Ezra.

"Hey, Aria." He said when he saw her.

"Ezra, hi." She said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Oh, um, I'm not sure. Hanna dragged me here and then kinda ran off somewhere. I have no idea where." Aria answered looking around as she felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

"Oh, I saw her by the, uh, hair dye I think." He answered.

Aria's eyes widened as it sunk in why Hanna was acking so excited.

"Oh God, I am an idiot." She said slapping a hand to her forehead. "I have to go, but I'll see you later, okay?" She said giving him a quick kiss and running off towards the hair products. She almost collided with Hanna, who was walking out holding pink hair extensions in her hand. Aria grabbed them and put them on a random shelf.

"No way." She said grabbing Hanna's hand and walking her toward the exit.

"Come on, Aria. It'll look cute." She said "I bet Jason will like it." She said winking.

"Yeah, what am I supposed to do. Clip them in and walk back and forth in front of his house until he notices." She asked frowning as Hanna picked them back up.

"No, that would be stupid. You're going to get them, clip them in, take a picture, and send it to him." She said walking for the cash register.

"Yeah, and let's scream 'I'm desperate' while we're at it." Aria said trying to stop her, even though Hanna was having none of it. "Wait, okay, he also said that he likes that I'm predictable, if I wear these, how predictable?" She finished in a last attempt.

"Fine then," Hanna said turning around. "Blue." She said walking back into the aisle grabbing midnight blue extensions. "And I don't even want to hear it." She said

"Fine, but you should get some too, so it isn't so obvious." Aria said grabbing purple for Hanna. She was actually excited about the idea of switching up her hair. Not even for Jason's sake, it was just nice to have something new. Not that she'd tell Hanna that.

"Deal." Hanna said. They went back to the register and paid. They grabbed their extensions and headed back to Aria's.

**A/N This is one of the longest story I've written that is, maybe, only going to be one chapter, so I'm proud of that! Anyway, the sequel, or next chapter I guess, will be Jason's reaction when he sees them, and if you guys want, I could make it into a whole story, so tell me what you guys want. Also, if you are Vampire Diaries (TV Show) or Dark Angel fans, then check out my other stories! Also, my profile is full of crap to read, or if you're looking to fill up yours. Oh, and if you have any ideas for alternate titles for this then I would love to hear them. I know this one sucks!**


	2. Hanna's Crazy Ideas

**A/N This is from Aria's POV this time. I don't know why I changed it, but I did. I don't know if I plan to continue this, so tell me in the reviews if you want more! **

Chapter 2 Hanna's Crazy Ideas

The following Monday, Hanna and I agreed to wear our new extensions to school.

When we got there, we went straight to the cafeteria to meet up with Emily and Spencer. Jason was already in there with some of the kids.

"What is up with your hair?" Spencer asked when she saw us.

"Hanna's a psyco." I said simply as I sat down. Emily looked up from her cereal and smirked at my remark.

"Long story, but don't you like?" Hanna said glaring at me.

"I do." Emily said. "It looks cute."

"Kinda' wish you came now, huh?" Hanna said. "Studying made you miss out on some fun times."

"Trust me," I said, "You didn't really miss much." I shot Hanna a look.

Emily smiled and took another bite of her cereal.

"How was your Friday?" I asked Spencer and she gave me a "don't ask" look. "Ohh, not good."

"It was horrible. Melissa needs to grow the hell up." Spencer said.

"The neverending story." Hanna said sarcastically.

"You say that like you just realized." Emily said

"No, it's just, I don't know, she's getting worse in the annoying Spencer department, and I know she's up to something."

"Well, time will tell." Hanna said pulling out her phone. A moment later mine beeped.

I pulled it out to check my text, which was from Hanna. Emily and Spencer looked at me.

"It's just my mom." I said. "A has been AWOL lately, don't you think?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't get you hopes up." Spencer said taking a bite of her banana.

I looked at the text. _'Jason is staring right at you'_ it said.

I glanced up in his direction and sure enough he was straing right at me.

"I told you." Hanna whispered seeing me whip my glance away.

"Yeah, what do you think he's thinking?" I whispered back

"How hot you look." She said smiling. "I guarentee it."

I smiled.

"What is up with you two?" Spencer asked

"Nothing" Hanna said quickly.

"Yeah, really Spence it's nothing." Hanna and I both stood up.

"We're going to go to class." Hanna said

"Bye guys." I said over my shoulder.

They looked at us questioningly, but then went back to eating.

"You should tell them about your thing with him."

"No, maybe in a while, but right now, there barely is a thing, so if the thing gets bigger, then I will." I realized how stupid we sounded right when I finished that sentance. We got to my locker and I opened it and got out some books.

"Oh, we're actually going to class?" Hanna asked

"What else would we be doing?" I asked, kind of afraid of what the answer might be.

"Walking around, and if we happen to run into you know who, then so be it. He's leaving the cafeteria now." She said looking behind her.

I wanted to say no, but I did really want to see Jason.

"Fine, let's go."

"Wait," Hanna said grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked turning to face her. She leaned up against the locker.

"You like Jason. And I think," She said, gently tugging on her extension, "that we proved how much over the weekend. But as long as you're with Ezra, it's not fair to anyone. Not even you."

"I know." I said. "Things haven't been too good between us lately. I think I'm going to end it for good."

"Is that what you want to do?" She asked putting a suportive hand on my arm.

"I really don't know. I care about him, but it isn't working. And with Jason, there's a spark. We have heat. Ya know?" I asked her

"He makes you feel a way that Ezra never did." She said. "I get it totally. Some people you click with on a different level than others."

"Exactly, so I think I am going to break it off. But I don't know if Jason even wants to be with me."

"Of course he does. How could he not? And the way he was looking at you in the cafeteria, hell yeah, he wants to be with you." I smiled at the thought of him wanting me.

"I'll get together with Ezra tonight and tell him." I decided.

"Tell him what exactly?" Hanna asked. "That there's someone else? Or just that it's not working."

"Well, I don't exactly want to tell him that there's someone else. I don't want him to be hurt. I just need to see if he's been feeling the same way I have about everything."

"And speaking of, here Jason comes." Hanna said still looking directly at my face. "Anyway, I have to go, but I'll catch you later." She said a little loudly, instantly lightening the mood. I turned back to my locker and grabbed a folder.

"Hey." I heard Jason say.

I closed my locker door and looked at him. "Oh, hi Jason." I tried to act a little surprised, like Hanna hadn't just warned me.

"How was your weekend?" He asked.

"Don't you know already? We were talking the whole time." I laughed. "But for a recap, I spent it with Hanna, who is beyond crazy, so I'm completely exhausted." I said closing my locker. We started walking.

He laughed. "Sounds like you had fun. By the way, I like the hair." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Really?" I asked. "It was Hanna's idea. She wouldn't take no for an answer, so I'm still not sure how I feel about it." I didn't want it to seem like I brought him up. But why not? I like him, I can talk about him to my friends, right? No, it wasn't that simple. It never is with my relationships it seems.

"Yeah, it looks good. Very you."

"And that's a good thing?" I asked smiling. We had walked outside by a table.

"That is a very good thing." He said and he pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Thank you." I said, and I started to blush. I was conscious of the idea that Ezra could walk by at any second, and my fingers were crossed that he wouldn't.

"What other crazy ideas does Hanna have?" He asked smiling. My back was against the pillar, and he was close to me. We were the only ones around, which was good because that meant that Ezra was unlikely to come out here.

"Well, there are just so many. She thinks we should get together." I blurted out and immediatly regretted it.

"Really?" He asked and leaned even closer. I nodded and looked straight into his eyes, glad that he took that so well. "And what do you think about that?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" I asked

"I think she might be onto something." He said putting his hand on my cheek.

"Me too." I whispered, looking at his lips.

He leaned in to kiss me. Our lips connected and I put my arms around his neck. His arms slipped around my waist, and we deepened the kiss.

After a minute I pulled away. "I need to get to class." I said

"Okay." He said dropping his hand from my waist. "I'll see you later." I kissed him again quickly.

"Bye." I said and picked up my books which I had put down on the table.

I got to my first period and couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It was perfect.

My phone made a noise, and I pulled it out of my pocket.

_'Wow Aria, kissing my big brother while you are still with the teacher? Not a good move.'_

I put my phone away and sunk down in my seat. This is just fantastic.

**A/N I figured I would update this because Pretty Little Liars is coming back in a few days! I can't wait! Anyway, review and tell me if you want more! I'm not going to type up another chapter until I get some reviews though, so I can know if I am wasting my time. Tell me what you think though. I wasn't going to bring A into this at all, because I don't think I can create good scenarios with him/her/them/it, but maybe I will just do a little. The next chapter, if I write one will be her telling Hanna about the kiss and her breaking up with Ezra! Review! **


	3. Cafe Talk

**A/N So last chapter I got fantastic reviews from cristinaheartowen and one from Lucyyy** **and they meant a lot! Thank you both so much for telling me how much you liked it! It was the perfect end to my year! :)**

Chapter 3 Cafe Talk

I didn't see Jason at all during school, and never got a chance to tell Hanna what happened without anyone else overhearing. I feel bad keeping it from Spencer and Emily, but I don't think telling them would be a good idea. They would never approve.

On my way home I texted Hanna and asked her to meet me at the cafe. I had to go home and drop off my books so we agreed to meet there in half an hour. I went straight to my room and put my stuff down. I checked myself in the mirror and left for the cafe.

I got there, and Hanna was already sitting at our regular table.

"Hey." She said glancing up and seeing me. "Spill it!"

"Okay, but there's not much really to say." I said as I put my bag down. The waitress came over and I ordered my coffee.

"Well?" She asked, eager for an update.

"After you left we talked a bit. I told him that you thought we should get together." I said and took a sip of my coffee that had arrived. "Thank you." I told the waitress.

"Did I say that?" She asked

"Well, I'm not sure if you actually came out and said it, but you definitely implied it." I said trying to remember.

"It doesn't matter. Great way to bring the idea up. I approve. What did he have to say to that?" She asked leaning forward as if that would make me tell her sooner.

"He said that he agreed, and then we kissed." I said looking away.

"You kissed him!?" She asked a little loudly

"Will you quiet down?" I said, looking around. "And yes," I smiled. "We kissed. And technically, he kissed me."

"How was it?" She asked taking a drink of her coffee.

"It was, well it was fantastic. He's an awesome kisser." I said and smiled at the memory of this morning. "I have been wanting to tell you all day, but I haven't had a chance."

"You should tell Spencer and Emily. Then we can all talk about it, and we don't need to sneak around and make improntu coffee dates." Hanna said "Not that I don't love these." She finished quickly. "Do you even want to talk about it?"

"I'm going to have to." I said. "I got to first period and got this." I said and showed Hanna the text.

"Wow Aria, kissing my big brother while you are still with the teacher? Not a good move." She read aloud.

I looked at her.

"I don't know what bothers me more. That she is stalking us and trying to ruin our lives, or that she is pretending to be Aly." Hanna said handing me my phone back.

"I do." I said. "We know that A isn't Aly, so I think the stalking is the worst."

"You know what I mean." Hanna said.

"Yeah, I do." I sighed. The texts only brought the pain of Aly's disppearance back. "But you will be happy to know that I made my decision about Ezra." I said taking another drink of my coffee.

"You're going to dump him. I thought you decided that earlier." She stated.

"I did, but now I feel okay about it. Mor okay than I did before. I'm going to do it tonight." I said. "I just need a change. I can't do the secret, apartment-based relationship anymore."

"Do what makes you happy." Hanna said. "You don't need to explain yourself to me."

"I'm not letting A screw this up for me. I'm going to end it with Ezra before something horrible happens." I said strongly. "A will make it so much worse than it is."

"How do you know A didn't get to him already?" Hanna asked leaning back in her chair.

"I don't," I said. "But I do know that a few hours won't really matter. And if A did get to him and tell him about Jason, then I should probably give him time to cool down, so tonight seems like a good plan to me." I said.

"Wow, you really thought this out haven't you?" Hanna asked.

"Ohh yeah, what do you think I've been doing all day? Paying attention to school?" I rolled my eyes.

Hanna started laughing.

"You're starting to sound like me."

I gave her a terrified look, and she slapped me playfully.

"I have to tell Spencer and Emily. Obviously all this time with the two of us is doing some damage!" I chuckled and tooka drink. "How was your day?" I asked knowing that nothing of importance happened, or she already would have told me about it.

"Well," She said sitting up straight, "On my way to forth period, I stepped in gum and it took forever to get off the bottom of my boot." She said.

I laughed. "It's nice when that's all you have to report, isn't it?"

"You have no idea." She said/

"Let's pay for this stuff and get out of here." I said

She grabbed her purse from the back of the chair, and we went to the register and paid for our coffee.

"A is going to tell Spencer and Emily for me. I already know it. And I am sick of everyone knowing my business from the mouth of someone else." We walked out.

"I drive, you call." She said pulling her keys out of her purse.

"Deal." I said as I pulled out my phone. We got in Hanna's car and started to drive.

**A/N So I planned on making this the chapter where she talked to Ezra, but I didn't get to it. Review if you want the next chapter up soon! I promise the next chapter will have at least some of her and Ezra, but because we still need to tell Spencer and Emily, it will be a long chapter! :) Review please!**


	4. Support

**A/N So here is chapter 4! I am really glad I decided to continue this story! It really got me writing again, and I haven't done that in awhile. I stopped writing fanfictions, but I am back and better than ever! The new year will be a good one, and I will be a writing machine. **

Chapter 4 Support

"We're meeting at Spencer's." I told Hanna as I hung up the phone. She obviously knew that already though, seeing as they're was no where else logical.

We got to her house, and went straight inside and up the stairs.

"Hey." Spencer said looking up from her history text book when we opened her door.

"So what's going on?" Emily said.

I glanced over at Hanna. Damn.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping they were just guessing.

"Oh please, Aria. All day you two were acting weird." Spencer said, and I looked at Hanna. "Just like that! We saw the exchanged glances! And all you had to say at lunch was, 'I hope it doesn't rain.' Since when do we talk about the weather?" She didn't sound mad. She just sounded curious.

"Not to mention we got this text today in school." Emily said holding out her phone.

_'Wow, and I thought all you liars were friends, but I guess betrayal goes on within your group too.'_

"Yeah, I got it too." Spencer said, "So it has to be something involving you two, and we want to know what it is."

"Well," Hanna started.

"No, Han, this is my fault." I said as I slipped my bag off my shoulder and sat down. "Let me explain."

"Please do." Emily said putting her phone down on the table beside her and looking at us angrily.

"Hanna really didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that was afraid to tell you." I said and they both looked like they wanted to say something so I paused to let them talk.

"What could you be afraid to tell us?" Emily said.

"Yeah, we're your best friends."

"I've been, kind of, seeing Jason." I said. "Not exactly seeing, but talking with him."

"Why didn't you tel-?" Emily asked

"Aria!" Spencer said cutting Emily off. "What are you thinking? You know how dangerous he is!"

"That's why I didn't say anything!" I said standing up and motioning toward Spencer. "I don't want the third degree over who I choose to hang out with."

Emily looked down and nodded. She's been at the recieving end of Spencer's words too.

"Are you insane?" Spencer went on. I know that she is only looking out for me, but I think she is talking this a little too far. "Jason is not on our side."

"Spence." Hanna said interjecting for the first time. "I felt the same way when I found out, but you have to realize that if Aria cares about him and he cares abour her, then he _is_ on our side." I looked at her and smiled.

"So you two are just friends?" Emily asked.

"At first we were. And that's why I didn't even bring it up." I said. "But then we just started talking more often, and we have a lot in common. I like him, I trust him, and I would like to be more than just friends with him." I said

"But, what about Ezra?" Spencer asked at a last attempt to get me to change my mind

"I care about Ezra, a lot, but there is something missing with him. I don't feel like I do with Jason with him. Jason kissed me today, and there was something there. I could feel it, and he could too. It's not like that with Ezra. Our relationship's become more of a burden than anything else. " I said shaking my head and sitting back down. "I know you're angry Spencer, but I promise that I've been careful."

"They're right." Emily said. "If Aria cares about Jason, then we can't stop her. And we shouldn't want to either. And if he treats her right, like Hanna said, he is on our side. We can't hold anything against him." She finished looking up at Spencer.

"Emily!" Spencer said, worried now because she had no one on her side.

"Don't make her regret telling us." She said standing up. "Have you told Ezra yet?"

"No, I haven't. I'm planning on doing it tonight." I said.

"Aria," Spencer said. "If you care about him, then fine, I'm happy you're happy, but I do have one question."

"No, I haven't lost my mind." I said smiling.

"No," She said "How long has this been going on?"

"Not long. One day I was looking for Mike on the basketball courts and he was there. We didn't plan it behind your back, I promise." I said

"Okay." She said. "Not that you need it, but you have my approval."

"Mine too." Emily said

"Actually," I said reaching my arms for them, "I did need it." I felt Hanna hug me from behind. We all started laughing in our group hug, and Hanna wiggled her way around between me and Emily.

We released each other.

"Hanna, Aria" Spencer said.

"Yeah?" We both asked

"You know you can tell us anything." Spencer said. Emily nodded. "No matter what it is, and even if we get mad or upset or something, you can trust us."

"We know." Hanna said.

"Do you?" Emily asked. "Because I don't know about you," She said motioning to Spencer, "But I don't like my enemy knowing that my friends are keeping secrets from me."

I sighed, knowing that we let A get the best of us here.

"We need to make sure we never give A the upper hand." Spencer said.

"We have to promise to stick together, or else A will destroy us. Spencer and I could have easily gotten upset at that message and agreed not to talk to you. In my opinion, we would've had every right, but that would be wrong too."

"I know." I said.

"If we don't stick together, we have nothing. No more secrets. And this time, we have to mean it. No matter what it is, we come clean. All of us." Emily said looking around the circle we created.

"Agreed?" She asked

"Yes." We all said in unison.

"Good. Now is there anything else anyone has to share before we leave?" She asked. "I don't."

"No, I don't" Hanna said

Spencer and I shook our heads no.

"Great." Emily smiled.

"I'm going to go see Ezra now." I said picking up my bag. It seemed to weigh a hundred pounds.

"I thought you were waiting for tonight." Spencer said.

"I was, but after that honesty talk I think sooner would be better." I said smiling at Emily. "I'll see you guys later." I said

"I'll give you a ride." Hanna said.

"You have to tell me everything that happens." Hanna said starting her car.

"That is a given." I said rolling my eyes. "You can pick me up when I'm done if you really want to know asap."

"Sounds good." Hanna said.

As we got closer to his apartment I took a deep breath.

"It'll be fine." Hanna said. "Whatever happens in that apartment, no matter what you have to say to him, you will always have us. Everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know what to say to him. I don't want to hurt him. I care about him, so much." I said and leaned my head against the window watching the town go past. "Why can't it be easy?"

"I know you care about him, but think about Jason." Hanna said glancing at me and then turning her gaze back to the road.

"I'm trying to. I'm thinking about how with Jason it's fun and free, and I don't feel obligated to be with him."

"And you feel obligated to Mr. Fitz?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, I really do. I never thought about it before I started talking to Jason, but I guess I have. I like him, I do, but it is more feeling like I have to stay with him. Like if I break up with him, I'll have to worry about seeing him in class. And I'll have to feel weird everytime I raise my hand. I don't want to be with him anymore, but I never felt like breaking it off was right." I said, and it felt good to finally get that out.

"I can't say that I know how you feel, but I understand." Hanna said

We pulled up to his building and I looked at Hanna.

"Well, here I go." I said as I put my hand on the door.

"Like I said, you will always have us, and remember why you are doing this. Jason. You want Jason."

I nodded and smiled as I opened up the door to get out.

"Text me when you want picked up, kay?" Hanna said

"Yeah, I will. Thank you." I promised. I took a deep breath and started walking toward the door. Hanna was waiting by the curb incase I wanted to change my mind, but I can't do that. I got to his apartment door and knocked. I normally walked straight in, but considering why I was here, I thought it would be best to knock first.

The door started to open and my heart rate sped up.

"Aria," Ezra said surprised as he saw me. "Did we have plans?" He asked stepping aside for me to come in.

"No," I said as I walked in. "I need to talk to you."

"That doesn't sound good." He said. He went to his fridge and brought me over a coke.

"Thanks." I said as I took it.

"Sit down." He said motioning to the couch. I sat down and set the drink on the table.

"Ezra, I care about you, and you are a great guy, but you can't deny that something has been missing between us for a long time." I started and saw him breathe in deeply. "I don't feel like we're the same people that we were when this started. I don't think it's going well, and I don't think it's going to work out."

"What?" He asked.

I looked at him, and grabbed his hand. They were warm and soft. Careful. Like they'd never taken any big risks, or suffered any tramatic heartbreaks. Safe hands.

"You mean so much to me. And I will always care about you. But admit it. It doesn't feel right anymore." I said. "I don't feel right with you anymore. I know that you have to feel it too."

"You're breaking up with me?" He said, ignoring everything else.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, but this," I said motioning around us, "isn't right. We spend all of our time here." I said looking around his apartment. "I'm not happy."

"Aria, you knew it was going to be this way when you decided to be with me. You knew we couldn't go out to dinner and the movies. You can't expect me to just be able to change what is." He said standing up and turning around, looking away from me.

"I know that. I'm sorry. I though I could handle it. I thought what we had would be enough." My voice cracked when I said that.

"But it's not. I'm not." His back was still turned.

"It's not that easy." I said walking over to him, standing right behind him. I put my hand on his back.

"Is there someone else?" He asked turning back.

I looked down at the ground and a tear spilled from my eye.

"Yes." I said softly. "I didn't think that it would turn into anything, but when I realized that there was something between him and I, I started to see all the problems that you and I were having. You can't say that you don't know something is wrong. You have to have noticed. I can't handle a relationship like this, and yes, I knew that this was how things were going to have to be, but what I didn't know was how much I was going to hate it." He winced at my words.

"Right now, this is wrong for me. And if it's wrong for me, then it can't be right for you either." I put my hand on his arm. "We both deserve someone who can brag about how much we care about them. You need someone who you can take to office parties, and who you can frame pictures of and put them on your desk. And I need someone to take to dances, and parties, and walk down the street with! We both need more before this kills us." He looked me in the eyes, and although he looked broken, I could tell he knew I was right.

Tears were still falling from my eyes. "Maybe someday things will work out for us, but that day isn't today."

"You need to leave." He said.

I nodded and turned to grab my bag. I walked to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry, Ezra. I really am."

"Me too." He said, and I walked out. Tears kept falling from my cheeks, and I walked out of the apartment building.

I texted Hanna and told her I was just going to walk home. I didn't feel like sitting right now. I needed to stretch my legs. I tried to stop crying and couldn't do it, but I was able to calm down a bit.

When I got to my house I saw three of the best friends in the whole world waiting by my door. I hugged them all.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as the hug broke.

"Well, we figured you were upset." Spencer said

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. But at the same time, I feel sort of free." I wiped my eyes.

Hanna looked at me questioningly.

"I don't have to hide my relationship anymore. I can be with whoever I want, and I want Jason. And the best part is, we can have a public relationship." I said smiling. "I'm incredibly happy about that, it's just that it was so hard to break it off with Ezra.

"Just focus on the happiness." Emily said as I opened my door.

"Hanna, there really isn't much of a story to tell you, so I hope you aren't expecting anything great." I said, remembering that she wanted to know details. "I could tell you it all before we even get to my room." I wasn't crying at all anymore, and my nose stopped running so much.

"Okay, then do so." Hanna said.

I laughed. "Well, I just told him that it didn't feel right anymore. He asked me if there was another guy and I said yes, but that wasn't the real reason. He didn't ask who the guy was though. Then he asked me to leave and I did." I said "It actually was pretty text book if you ask me."

"Well, at least it went better than you expected." Emily said.

"Yeah." I said, but I knew that it didn't. It hurt more than it should have. We got to my house and went up to my room.

"Now, we have to get you with Jason." Hanna said picking up a CD and popping it into my player.

"I think I can handle that all by myself Han." I said laughing as I laid on my bed.

"If you insist." She said, and we all sat down.

"I still can't believe it." Spencer said, "You and Jason"

"Well, no one expected you to get with Toby." Emily said.

"I guess you're right."

I smiled as I closed my eyes and relaxed, listening to Spencer talk about her and Toby.

**A/N This is the longest chapter of anything I have ever written, so you should all be proud of me. :P It took some time, but I hope you like it. I'm only going to do a few more chapters of this, because I don't want to make this a super long story that I (and you) just lose interest in. I fit a lot in this chapter, but you got the Ezra scene as promised! Reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Unfounded Worries

**A/N Wow guys! You are extremly loyal readers to have stuch with me this long. Thank you! I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been in a funk. It's been 2 years since I've updated this! I can't believe it. I've been such a mess, but I'm hopefully getting things (including my life) in order, so I will try to update not just this, but all my stories, more often. I won't promise anything because I've done that before and broken that promise. **

**Oh, and I also had to read over the other chapters to refresh my mind on the story (how pathetic is that?) and I fixed all the mistakes I saw! **

**I rewrote the Ezria breakup scene, so you might want to go reread that. Nothing changed that will make you not understand this though, I don't think.**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 5 Unfounded Worries

My phone went off an hour later and the girls glanced at me.

"A or Jason?" Hanna said nervuosly.

"Jason." I said picking it up. "He just asked what's up." I texted him back _Nothing. You doing anything?_

A moment later I read, _Nah, watching crap TV._

_What are you doing later?_

_That depends. What do you wanna do?_

_You wanna come over? We can watch a movie or something._

_Sounds good to me. Time?_

_7:00 ish?_

_You got it, babe._

_:) It's a date._

I looked up finally. "He's coming over at seven." I glanced at the clock. It was nearly six now.

"Well, I have to get to work, so I'll see you all at school tomorrow. Have fun tonight." Emily said standing up smiling at me.

"Bye." We said.

"Should I change? I don't want to wear break-up clothes on our date."

Hanna laughed and opened my closet. "God, you need to taste the rainbow, Miss Drab."

"Hey!" I said and grabbed a navy dress. "Not all of us enjoy sticking to the color wheel."

I changed and sat on the bed and felt my phone go off.

_Single lady, huh? And starting a new one on a lie? Wow, you work fast. A_

I showed my phone to Spencer and Hanna. "Is A really suggesting that I tell Jason about Ezra?"

"I think she is." Spencer says. "And maybe that's best anyway. She's right in a way. If you don't tell him now, you probably never will. Or at least you'll never have a good chance to. You don't want that to happen."

I sighed and fell back on my bed. "I hate when A is right."

"We all do." Hanna said. "I'm gonna get going too. Good luck."

Spencer stood up with her.

"Okay, I need to find a movie to watch anyway. See you later, alligators."

"Have fun." Hanna said and winked at me. I smiled and shut the door behind them.

An hour later Jason knocked on my door. I smiled when I saw him.

"Hey."

He handed me a rose. "I brought you this."

"Thank you." I smiled, taking it from him. He was dressed in nice pants, a dress shirt, and a jacket.

"A little fancy for my couch." I opened the door wider. "You can come in, I'm going to go put this in some water."

"I was thinking that maybe we could go out."

"Is my house not good enough?" I asked jokingly as we walked into the kitchen and smiled at him.

He laughed. "Let me rephrase. I want to take you out."

"Well, if you insist. Let me just go grab my purse."

He waited downstairs for a couple minutes while I grabbed a bag and double checked my make up. I also sent Hanna a text. _He wants to go out instead. Having a date in the middle of Rosewood. This will be new. Good sign? Right?_

I made sure my phone was on silent. I didn't want to seem rude on our first date.

"So where were you thinking of going?" I said as I came back down the stairs. I put a jacket over my shoulders and we went out to his car.

"It's a surprise." He said as he opened the door for me.

I smiled when he said that, but I couldn't deny the fear that I felt. Surprises weren't really my thing since A came into my life. But this is Jason. A guy who likes me, and we're going on a date. This had nothing to do with A and I had nothing to worry about. I told myself this repeatedly.

"Any hints?" I asked when he got in, desperatly hoping he didn't hear the shake in my voice.

He shook his head at me and smiled a little. "No, but I think you're going to like it."

It was just getting dark and we were heading out of town. So I guess the date wouldn't be in the middle of Rosewood. Okay. . .

We talked as he drove and I checked my phone. Hanna texted me back finally. _Where are you going?_

_He says it's a surprise, so he won't tell me. But we're leaving town now, so I have no idea. Could be anywhere, really._

This next reply was much faster.

_It better be cute as hell or we'll have some problems. _

_Hanna, I have a really bad feeling about this. Idk why though. _

_Because it's a first date, and you want it to be perfect. Just be yourself, and let loose. It'll be fine. _

"You seem pretty preoccupied there." He said, and nodded to my phone.

"No, it's just Hanna. Sorry." I said.

"No, you're fine. What'd they say when you told them you were going on a date with me?"He asked, turning a bend that will take us north.

"Hanna was instantly on board. But you know Spencer. She's. . . dramatic. But they're all happy with it now. Once they realized that I was happy." He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I'm glad that you feel that way." He said, squeezing gently. "I was nervous that you'd reject me because of them."

"I do have a mind of my own, ya know?" I said playfully.

"And a beautiful one at that." He smiled at me and then looked back at the road. I realized I was tensing my whole body and relaxed. I knew that I was being crazy. I have nothing to worry about. I locked my phone and dropped it in my purse. We continued talking about nothing as he drove further away from Rosewood.

**A/N I know it's short, but I wanted to get it updated for you. I know exactly how the next chapters going to go, and my goal is to have that up by Wednesday. **

**As I said, I revised my previous chapters and I really hope you guys think my writing has improved in the past 2 years because I really hope it has. Reading them over was rough, and I had to rewrite certain scenes because they felt so choppy. I know, I still have A LOT of room for improvement, so thank you for sticking with me.**

**I hope to update ALL my open stories within the next two weeks, so feel free to check those out if you'd like!**

**And as always, please review and let me kow your thoughts, criticism, predictions, whatever you feel like saying!**


	6. Chapter 6 City Lights

**A/N Hello again! Thank you guys for reading and for all of the reviews I got. They were all great to read. Hope you like it, and feel free to review or PM me about your ideas on the way this season is going. I'm interested to hear if we have the same thoughts on what they did with Ezra. (I think it was a little too easy and too much like 27 Dresses in that way). I was disappointed to say the least.**

Chapter 6 City Lights

We were driving up a hill, and I still had no idea where we were or where we were headed.

"Can you please give me a hint?" I said, throwing a smile his way.

He chuckled and looked at me. "I thought you'd be more patient than this."

I kept my smile in place, but inside I was faltering. I would be more patient, if I wasn't so scared of what was going on with everything. A rage swelled inside of me knowing that A had the power to make me feel so powerless. I was angry about that. More angry than you'd believe.

"We're almost there, don't worry." Jason said, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. He thought I was angry at him, but I wasn't. Not at all. I squeezed his hand gently to let him know that I wasn't.

"I'm not worried. Just antsy." I said.

"Would it be too much of a bother to ask you to close your eyes?" He asked slowing down a bit.

"No." I said closing them and putting my free hand over them.

"Okay, keep them closed until I tell you to open them." I could hear his smile in his voice and a minute later I felt him pulling the car to a stop. He opened his door and I went to move my hand away from my eyes.

"No, not yet." He said, catching me moments before I ruined whatever surprise he was planning.

"Sorry!" I said and slammed my hand back over my eyes. He laughed and got out. A few seconds later I heard him open my door, and then I felt his hand on my arm.

"Keep them closed?" I asked stepping out.

The ground was squishy, and I had to try hard to not slip. I held onto his hand as tight as I could and he put his other arm around my waist.

"Yes."

We stepped away from the car, and he shut my door. He stood beside me and put his arm around my waist. I brushed up against his chest and felt something hanging from around his neck.

"Okay, now." He said. I didn't have to be told twice. My eyes shot open, and I was confronted with the most beautiful view I'd ever seen. We were standing on a cliff overlooking Rosewood. The lights shone bright, and I could vaguely make out certain places.

"Oh my God." I breathed. "I didn't even know this place existed."

"I'm not going to lie. I found it one day when I was driving around a little under the influence. I don't think many other people know about it either. I've never seen anyone here at least."

I continued to stare at the sight. From the center of town, it was undoubtable that Rosewood was beautiful, but from here? It was stunning, breathtaking, miraculous. I just wish I had my camera.

"I know how much you like to take pictures, and I thought maybe you'd like some inspiration." He said from my side, and for the first time I took my glance off the city and looked at him. Around his neck hung a camera. My camera.

I smiled at him, and he moved to take it off. "How'd you get this?" He was right; I did need some inspiration. I was running out of things to photograph in Rosewood.

"I have connections." He said smiling. "And by that I mean Hanna."

I laughed lightly. "Of course Hanna. Did she plan this date?" I asked, although I didn't really care. It didn't matter.

"No!" He said a little offended. "This was all my handy work. I just called in a few favors."

"You're lucky she likes you." I said meaning every word. If she didn't I don't know if I ever would have pursued anything with him.

"Oh believe me. I know. She let me know."

I laughed at that. "This is amazing." I pulled my camera up and snapped a shot.

"Only the best for the best. Is this what you were expecting?" I turned to him and put my hands on his shoulders, the camera now hanging around my neck and down my back so I could stand close. "I mean, did Hanna give you any hints?"

I looked into his eyes. There was a certain sparkle there that made me happy to see. "This was most definitely not what I was expecting. I don't think there's any way I could have predicted this. And no, Hanna kept quiet, which is actually pretty miraculous in and of itself." He chuckled, and I could feel the vibrations in his chest. "This is perfect, Jason."

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure whether you'd think it's too cliche or not."

I shook my head slowly, still gazing into his green eyes. He leaned down, and I smiled a little, waiting for his lips to meet mine. As soon as they did I felt fireworks go off inside of me. I was almost giddy. This was right. This was me, and this was Jason, and this was right. I kissed him until I felt lightheaded. I tightened my arms around his neck and he pulled me even closer to his body. He felt hot and strong and his arms felt right around me. I wanted to stand on my tip toes to get even closer, but I knew the ground would pull me down if I even tried, so I settled with how we were and enjoyed his lips against mine.

He broke the kiss a few minutes later, breathing a little heavy when he pulled back. I smiled at him, and he pressed his forehead against my own. I wish we had our own photographer there to snap a picture of that moment. It was perfect. I could see the city lights out of my left eye and as Jason pulled away I turned to absorb more of the view. He went to the car, but I didn't even turn to see why. He came back a moment later with a small lunch box and pulled out two sandwiches.

"PB and J." He said handing me one. "No animal parts."

I smiled and took it from him. I pulled the camera back around to the front of my body and took a picture of him right as he opened his mouth to take a bite.

"That must be attractive." He said laughing.

"Well it is of you, so it must be." I took a bite of my own sandwich and smirked at him. I like him. I like him a lot. A lot more than I thought I did, which was already a large amount. A was right. I do need to be honest with him, but I couldn't break this moment. It was too perfect. No way would I ruin it.

"When did you first find this place? I know how, but when?" I asked to make conversation.

"A few months before Ali disappeared." He said, taking another bite. I was instantly sorry I'd ask. Dead sisters/best friends are not good date talk, but I guess it was inevitable when it came to us. "You were all at the house one night, so I decided to leave and I just got hammer. I got into my car and just drove."

I shot him a look.

"I know, I know. Drinking and driving is bad. Believe me, I know. I wouldn't do it now. But I was a dumb kid then, so I did it. I ended up here. I remember getting out of the car and looking at all the lights and just screaming at the whole town how much I hated it."

I knew how that felt for sure.

"And I just kept yelling. No one interrupted me or told me to be quiet or more respectful. It was peaceful. I yelled for a good twenty minutes about how stupid and pointless it was and I even thought about just jumping down and seeing where I ended up, if anywhere."

He stopped talking for a few moments. I kept looking at him and took another bite of my sandwich.

"But I didn't, obviously. I just got into the backseat and slept it off. I felt a lot better in the morning too, not as hungover as usual, which was weird because I'd had a lot to drink. Ever since then this has been my safe place. Somewhere I could come and nobody else knew to look for me here."

"It's your sanctuary." I said, understanding his need to have a place.

"Yeah." He took another bite.

"And now you're sharing it with me." I smiled and reached out to grab his hand.

"Yeah, I didn't even think about it either. I just knew I wanted you here." He pulled me closer and I leaned into his chest, taking the last bit of bread.

"Thank you, Jason." He kissed the top of my head.

"I don't want us to lie to each other and hide things. I've had enough relationships like that in my life." He said and I nodded, knowing, once again, exactly how he felt.

"Me too, but you're in for a doozy." I said quietly.

"I can handle it. Everyone has demons. But they're a lot easier to face when you aren't alone."

I looked up at him and he smiled slightly.

"I don't mean let's pour it all out tonight. We can wait. I just want you to know that I'm not like Alison." I felt a tug at my heart when he said her name.

"No one is like Alison was." I said, and while I felt sad, saying it made me feel happy too. One Ali was enough for a lifetime.

"Thank God." He whispered, thinking it was too quiet for me to hear.

"I know how you feel." I said to let him know I did hear it.

"I loved her, obviously, but she was such a strong personality."

"We all loved her. But she was Ali. And that's enough to say about that." I said wanting this conversation to end. I pulled away from him and got a few more pictures of the lights. I felt better knowing I could hold off on telling him about Ezra. At least now he knew there was things to discuss. I wondered what he has to tell me. Could it be worse than my secret affair? And would I be able to handle that if it was?

He put his hands on my sides, standing behind me, and I took another picture, and I knew. No matter what it was, I could handle it. Jason. My Jason. He won't face his demons alone.

**A/N Please tell me your honest opinions because I actually really like this chapter, and I don't know if I'm crazy in thinking that. PLEASE review! I live for them, ya know? AND I got this updated pretty fast for ya! At least faster than two years :) **

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**This weekend I'm trying to catch up on homework and get stuff done around the house, so if I actually fulfill all of my plans, then I'll be able to update again with my spare time. I so hope that happens. Until we meet again! :***


End file.
